memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bashir
Julian Subatoi Bashir was a human male, born on August 29, 2341 in Great Britain on the planet Earth. He served as a Lieutenant Commander and Chief medical officer for Starfleet aboard Federation starbase Deep Space 9 and starship for several years, including the duration of the Dominion War. History Early life Julian was born with serious learning disabilities, and at age six, he still had trouble telling the difference between a dog and a cat. Julian's parents Richard and Amsha Bashir felt that it would be in his best interests to have genetic resequencing done to both Julian's mental and motor skills at a medical facility on Adigeon Prime. Genetic resequencing for any other reason than correcting serious birth defects was illegal, under Federation law. As a result, Julian quickly learned to never speak of the procedures that were performed on him. ( ) While Julian was on the planet Invaria II, an ion storm hit. A young girl died because no one had the medical knowledge to save her. Julian often told himself that this was why he started a career in medicine. ( ) Julian's enhanced intellect was formidable, and at the age of eight, he discovered a useful, mnemonic trick. Inspired by the writings of Leonardo da Vinci, Julian constructed a mental replica of the 6th century Istanbul cathedral of Hagia Sophia entirely within his mind. Within this mental cathedral, he stored all of his growing knowledge. ( ) Dr. Bashir obtained his medical degree studying at Starfleet Medical, while attending Starfleet Academy. As a med student, one of its pre-requisites included study of "Comparitive Alien Physiology" ( ), written by Dr. Leonard McCoy, in 2272 ( ). He graduated as Salutatorian of his class. Bashir was attending the Academy when the Borg attacked Earth in early 2367. ( }}) Deep Space 9 In 2369 Bashir was assigned to the newly designated starbase Deep Space 9 as CMO for both the station, and later the starship . ( ) Shortly after his arrival on the station, Julian befriended Cardassian tailor Elim Garak, who had been a former member of the Cardassian Obsidian Order. ( }}) In 2370 Bashir joined a team on the to the Cardassian mining moon Davonia to rescue the kidnapped Horta Ttan. In the course of the team's escape from the moon he had to give the order to open the moon's docking bay to space, killing numerous Cardassians. Bashir did not realize the consequences of his order until it had been carried out and was momentarily stunned by the what he had done. ( ) Later that year, Bashir "crossed over" to the mirror universe, where he met Miles "Smiley" O'Brien and played a significant part in the formation of the Terran Rebellion. ( }}) In 2371, Bashir took part in a highly-classified operation that included, the resurrection of James T. Kirk. He operated on the removal of the deadliness of the nanites that the Borg had implanted on him, as well as memory recovery, under the guidance of Admiral Leonard McCoy. Afterward, he took part in what seemed, at the time, as the destruction of the Borg Homeworld, where he witnessed Kirk disappear once again. It was then that he met Worf, as well. ( ) In 2373, agent Luther Sloan of the rogue intelligence agency called Section 31 unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Dr. Bashir into the un-sanctioned spy agency's ranks. ( ) Late in the year 2375, he began a romantic relationship with Lieutenant Ezri Dax. ( ) 2376 In April 2376 his relationship with Dax was strained when she began to explore the connection with her previous hosts and momentarily took on the personality of Jadzia Dax when they were making love. The incident spooked and offended Bashir who stormed out of Dax's quarters. Shortly after Bashir was attacked by the Jem'Hadar Kitana'klan, who had been masquerading as Odo's envoy to the Alpha Quadrant and previously cooperated with the station personnel. He was severely wounded in the attack and lost a lot of blood, fortunately Taran'atar was able to apply a cauterizing seal patch from Bashir's medkit, which saved his life. ( ) Later in the month Bashir was again approached by Section 31, this time by a man named Cole. Cole informed Bashir of a failed Section 31 operation on a world called Sindorin, and the betrayal of an augmented madman named Ethan Locken. Locken had been recruited by Section 31 to refurbish an abandoned Dominion factory designed to manufacture Jem'Hadar soldiers. Locken was to create Jem'Hadar troops that were loyal to Section 31 and the Federation. Locken killed his overseers from Section 31, and created Jem'Hadar that were loyal to only him. Locken declared himself the new Khan, and intended to start a new eugenics war. Section 31 believed that Bashir's genetically enhanced background would give him an advantage over Locken. Bashir agreed to attempt to stop Locken. Joined by Dax, Ro Laren, and the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar, Bashir traveled to Sindorin. With the assistance of the native Ingavi, Bashir's team managed to defeat Locken and stop him from launching a plague missile to the Cardassian colony on Orias III. ( ) In July Bashir temporarily lost his genetic enhancements after an encounter in the Gamma Quadrant with an extremely alien artifact dubbed "the Cathedral." The artifact connected Bashir to an alternate reality version of himself that had never received genetic enhancement. The result was a physiological reset of Bashir's physical being, reversing his genetic enhancement. He was restored after a return trip to Cathedral, during which he made peace with what and who he was, before and after the enhancements. ( ) In October, Bashir and Dax traveled to the planet Trill. Julian assisted Ezri during a political crisis on her species' homeworld. After this trip, Julian and Ezri ended their romantic relationship. ( ) Soon after, while on his way to a medical conference, Julian and Dr. Elizabeth Lense found themselves trapped on a primitive world, and treating the wounded in opposite sides of a planetary war. ( ) He returned to the station on October 27th. (Worlds of Deep Space Nine: Volume Three chronology note) 2377 In early 2377, Bashir replaced the injured heart of Captain Kira Nerys with an artificial one; after she was brutally assaulted by the mind-controlled Taran'atar. ( ) This year, Bashir was 36 years old. Connections External links * * * Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir, Julian